Uzumaki Clan
The was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Although not much is known about the clan, most of its known members currently reside in Konohagakure, with the Fifth and Seventh Hokage being direct descendants of the clan.Chapter 700 Overview The Uzumaki, being descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki, also shared distant blood relation with the Senju clan.Chapter 500, pages 2-3 Through the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans, as with Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki.Chapter 500, pages 3-4 Following the founding of Konohagakure at the end of the Warring States Period, the Senju chose to symoblise their clans' friendship by adding the Uzumaki's emblem to Konoha's flak jackets. Konoha and the Uzumaki's own Uzushiogakure remained close allies over the following decades, with the Uzumaki providing fūinjutsu (among other things) to Konoha whenever there was a need.Fourth Databook In time, the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple was even constructed on Konoha's outskirts.Chapter 618, page 1 The Uzumaki's skill with fūinjutsu earned them both respect and fear throughout the ninja world. At some point after Kushina Uzumaki immigrated to Konoha, some of the world's nations banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to be allowed to continue. The survivors of Uzushio's destruction went into hiding and spread throughout the world: Nagato was raised in the outskirts of Amegakure; Karin apparently lived in Kusagakure for a time; Kushina in Konoha, who had a son, Naruto, who years later has children of his own with his wife Hinata Hyūga: Boruto and Himawari. As a result, this has strengthened the Uzumaki clan's familial relation to the Hyūga Clan (the descendants of Asura's uncle, Hamura Ōtsutsuki). Abilities Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them very long lifespans;Chapter 579, page 12 Mito Uzumaki was born before the founding of Konoha yet lived well into the reign of the Third Hokage. This also enables them to recover from injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time, enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left near death afterwards.Chapter 661, pages 1, 12 Uzumaki also have the ability to heal and rejuvenate allies by having their allies bite them and suck their chakra.Chapter 412, page 6 It is dangerous however to use this ability too regularly. The Uzumaki were most famed for their fūinjutsu, the seal of which typically appears as a spiral crest reminiscent of the Uzumaki's symbol. They can also produce Adamantine Sealing Chains made of their own chakra,Chapter 498, pages 6-7Chapter 663, page 11 but it's not known if this is common to all Uzumaki as only Kushina and Karin demonstrated this. Known Leaders * Ashina Uzumaki: Deceased Trivia * The name "Uzumaki" can either mean "whirlpool" or "maelstrom". * Uzumaki commonly have red hair.Chapter 510, page 17 * Tsunade and Nawaki are descendants of the Uzumaki clan through their grandmother. * Due to Naruto Uzumaki's marriage to Hinata Hyūga, his descendants have the potential to awaken the Byakugan."The Day Naruto Became Hokage" * The anime character Honoka is hinted to be an Uzumaki, as she has red hair and fūinjutsu talents. A book found by Aoba in the same episode mentions finding a survivor of a "certain clan of ninja".Naruto: Shippūden episode 227 * Menma Namikaze, another Genjutsu World counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, is descendant of the Uzumaki clan by his mother. References de:Uzumaki-Clan es:Clan Uzumaki id:Klan Uzumaki it:Clan Uzumaki ka:უზუმაკის კლანი pl:Klan Uzumaki ru:Клан Узумаки pt-br:Clã Uzumaki nl:Uzumaki clan